Vampire Angels
by xXStarCrossed LoverXx
Summary: Should I hate you because you hurt me? Or should I love you... because you made me feel special?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. its been a reall bad month. with exams, to getting grounded from the computer and then the computer crashing, its just karma. well anyways here is the rewrite of the vampire angels. i looked back at the orginial and hated it. so here is the newer version. hope you like it

* * *

**_

The hottest love has the coldest end.

_**Socrates**_

* * *

Fire, that's all that was around me. Everywhere I looked flames, smoke, people running, screaming. I didn't know what to do.

"Sakura!"

I saw my mother running towards me, her hazel eyes wide with fear. She ran and scooped me up in her arms. She ran in the woods by our village, I heard some people crashing and yelling to find us. My mother put me down and crouched to my level

"Sakura, whatever happens run, run and don't look back. Don't let them catch you"

I looked up and saw a shadow leap from the trees and pounced on my mother.

"Momma!"

Mother pushed the guy off and stabs him with a kunai as she got into a fighting stance in front of me

"Run Sakura!"

She snarled at me. I back up and took off sprinting as far as my six year old legs could carry me in the other direction. I didn't look back as I ran through the woods. My legs started to burn and my side started to cramp up. My short pink hair swished behind me as I ran. Twigs, branches and vines pulled and sheared my white dress to tatters…..

I felt my foot stub something and I was face flat on the forest floor. I turned on my back and looked at the sky peaking through the trees. Purple, which meant dawn, was coming

"…..Mother…"

My voice came out into a ragged whisper as the world went dizzy around me and next thing I knew everything was black.

I was falling….forever….there was nothing to stop me from falling…nothing

I heard voices, all around me. I slowly blinked, the darkness slowly fading away and color was starting to creep in. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes with my tiny hands and looked around. I saw girls…… girls my age and some looked older. They all were wearing gray bags….like dresses but at the same time they were too short to be dresses. I saw that we were in some kind of cell, it was cold and dark.

I looked down and saw I was wearing the same thing, but there were these black chains around my wrist connecting them both

"How long do you think they are going to keep us here?"

I heard a girl whisper in a quiet and looked up. It was Anna my nanny

"nana?"

My voice came out broken. I saw the older blue hair girl jerk her heads towards me and saw her eyes widen in horror

"Oh my god! Princess!"

She struggled to get closer to me

"Are you hurt?"

Her sliver eyes showed worry and concern, I shook my head. I saw her sigh in relief.

"Sakura listen to me, in a few minutes some people are going to come in and get us. Listen to them! Do not talk back to them and do not fear them. These are very bad people."

I felt something deep down inside tell me that everything was not going to good from now on. Just as Anna said those words, the iron door clanged open and some guys in dark suits came in

"All right listen here slaves; we want the youngest to oldest in a single file line. NOW!"

Every girl struggled to get up, with the chains on our wrists it was hard to use our arms. I let my dirty feet carry me towards the front of the line. But a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist; I whipped my head around and saw Anna

"Sakura, whatever you do from now on, do not let anyone else know that you are Sakura Haruno, princess of the Haruno Clan, princess of the Angels"

She whispered and before I could ask why, I was interrupted

"Hey you! Get in the back of the line!"

The guy in the black suit gripped my arm and dragged me towards the front line. My feet tripped over rocks and cracks in the ground. He pushed me into the line, I was fourth.

"Alright, we are going, no anyone who tries to escape will be dealt with"

The guy started walking and the first girl was pushed forward. The girl behind me with brown buns nudges me forward so I won't get in trouble. My body jerked forward and we started walking, the mean guy led us down a hall covered with paintings of people. I tried to squint and get a better look at them but the mean guy led us through a big metal door.

I walked through the door and saw people ever where, but something was off about these people. They were beautiful, all of them. There was some elderly, men & women and kids. The big meanie made us stop. All of us were in a single file line still

"All right, here's how it's going to work. Every Angel will stand and in front of their vampire majesties and they will decided your fate, so you in front, step forward"

Dread filled me, vampires…they were vampires………..I've heard of them for the maid's gossip in the maid chambers. They went from village to village, looking for angels to turn into slaves or make them their brides. Vampires couldn't mate with their one kind. They usually settled for angels because they thought the next best race was angels.

"Next"

The girl with lavender hair in front of me stepped forward. I'm next, I looked up and saw four people sitting on very tall chairs, there was a male with a crown on his head. He had black hair and black eyes; he looked very young to be the king. Next to him was a petite woman with black long hair and very soft onyx eyes. You could tell she was angel by the way she had a glow around her. Next to her was a boy, with black spiky hair that stood up like a chicken's butt. I looked back over to the man, and noticed another boy; he was older than the older one and had black long hair in a ponytail.

"Next"

The girl behind my nudged me forward and I stumble in front of the family. I straighten up but didn't look forward. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, my pink hair covering my face.

"Look up angel"

I heard the meanie snap at me, I didn't want to cause myself any trouble so I looked forward and straight at the little boy who looks my age. He narrowed his eyes and glared at me, I glared back. I think he was taken aback because his eyes widen but quickly returned to a glare

"Bow to the vampire majesties"

I didn't

"BOW!"

My body didn't move as I kept glaring at the boy. I heard whispers break out

"You won't bow to us?"

A soft musical voice reached my ears and I broke the glaring contest between me and the boy and looked at the woman sitting.

"Mil' lady let me handle-"

"No, I want to know why she won't bow to us"

"Because" my childish soft voice cut through the conversation and both heads turn to look at me. I held my stance with lift up my chin "I bow to no one"

I heard gasps and murmurs, the meanie came over and I looked at him

"Why you little"

He swung his whip at me but I gracefully stepped aside and dodged it. During this I missed the looks pass between the family and missed the boy standing up and now walking towards us.

I was getting ready to dodge again has the meanie sprang at me but got the k=air knocked out of me as the boy knocked me out of the way. I fell on the ground and looked at the boy towering over me with a smirk on his face. He pointed at me

"You will be my slave"

I glared at him and spat on the ground

"Never"

The boy smirked, bent down and grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. I struggled away from him but he was to strong. I gave up, then started wondering what some one would think if they saw us. A boy around the age of 8 dressed nicely, dragging a thrashing dirty girl around the age of 6 down the hall.

He opened a door and threw me in it and pinned me down

"You are now my angel whether you like it or not"

With that he bit in my neck. I felt a sharp pain, like a needle stabbing me. With one last thought of trying to escape, I passed out. Little did I know that I would never escape from this vampire boy. Little did I know that I would be his forever

* * *

**Hope you liked it...sorry its short**

**~xXStarCrossed LoverXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, i know i know. i'm very very very late to update! sorry! well here is some good news, school just got out so i will be updating alot more frequently then 3 three months..anyways enjoy :)**

_**

* * *

**_

Should I hate you because you hurt me?  
Or should I love you because  
you made me feel special?

~Twelve Years Later~

The last rays of sunlight were peaking through the trees, signaling darkness's arrival. For us, slaves, that meant having to go wake up our masters. I pulled my hand away from the window and a soft sigh escaped my lips. How I longed to spread my wings and fly away…away from this place…away from everything, but I knew that was impossible.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"WHERE IS SHE?"

I looked up and felt sawdust sprinkle my face. During my twelve years of being here, I learn the castle by heart. I knew every corner, secret passage and every mouse whole in and out of the castle. One day when I was in the kitchen I bumped into the wall and a door opened up. I followed the spiral stairs down and found a little room under the kitchen. It had a window with a balcony seat and a bed with a dresser and a mirror. This is where I live

"….sakura…hurry up, it's almost time!"

I heard Anna whisper to me through the floor. I nodded even though she couldn't see. I pulled out a white shawl and wrapped it around my breasts. I tucked the ends in and stepped into a skirt which was split all the way to mid thigh. I brushed my hair and went up the stairs. I stepped into the kitchen and saw everyone getting ready to serve the lords & ladies their breakfast. I grabbed a roll and made my way down to my master's room.

My hips swaying now and then. Every slave or servant stopped and nodded at me because I'm a slave to someone important. Someone who is the next heir to the throne, someone who is going to rule this country…. My master. I was about to open his door, when my wrist was grabbed by someone. Startled I looked over at the stranger and saw it was Suigetsu. Suigetsu is my friend who works in the royal garden to watch over her lady's flowers.

"Suigetsu"

I breathed, calming myself and looked at him weirdly.

"Hello Sakura"

I took in his appearance, dirt stains everywhere and grass in his hair. I giggled

"Sui, what are you doing here? It's uncommon for you to be out of the garden"

I was about to reach up and brush the leaves out of his hair when a husky, smooth voice made itself known

"Yes, what are you doing?"

I looked toward the door and saw the Uchiha prince standing there in only his black sleeping pants leaning against the door. Black hair disheveled, mouth set into a sneer and eyes glaring holding a promise of hurt, to me, he looked like a fallen angel. But I knew Suigetsu was in trouble.

"Excuse me, my lord; I was just about to ask Sakura something"

I looked back at Suigetsu and stared at him if he were insane. This person leaning so casually against the door frame was hell itself in one body and he was also my master, prince Sasuke.

"Well then ask"

Sasuke's voice held a challenge, daring him to say anything further. I gave Suigetsu a pleading look to leave. He took the hint and started to back away

"Excuse me my lord; I mean no disrespect and if you'll excuse me I have to go. Lady Karin is waiting for me"

He took off down the hall and I heard Sasuke shift. Just as I was about to turn to him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside his room. He slammed the door shut and pushed me against it. I shut my eyes as tightly as they could go, trying not to look at him.

"Sakura open your eyes now"

I could tell he was pissed and annoyed, but frankly I didn't care. The only reason I'm opening my eyes and looking into his crimson blood red eyes is because I don't want any punishment tonight.

"Who do you belong to?"

Sasuke brought his lips by my ear and let his fangs nibbled on my earlobe. I shrived at the contact

"Not you"

I whispered

"Wrong answer"

I felt I sharp sting on my earlobe and felt a cool liquid run down. He bit me! I grabbed my ear and shoved him away.

Sasuke smirked cruely and grabbed me hair and pull my head up to look at him. He lean towards me

"Accept it already Sa ku ra, you are my angel and will be mine for all eternity"

I glared at him and felt hatred bubbling upside me

"Never"

I spat

*knock*

*knock*

Sasuke straighten up and let go of my hair but kept me near him

"What"

"uhm mmm ex-x-cuse me-e-e my-y lo-r-d-d b-but the Hy-u-u-ga-a-s-s a-r-e h-h-he-re"

' poor guy, stuttering so much cause he's afraid of this pompous ass"

I saw Sasuke glare at me like he knew what I thought, but then again he probably does know

"Leave"

Sasuke continued to stare at me. I sighed knowing what to do. I slowly rose off my knees and walked over to a dresser. I pulled out a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. I gave them to Sasuke and walked over to the door and waited. I heard him come up behind me, so I opened the door. Before I could get it half way open, Sasuke's hand shot out near the side of my face and slammed it shut

"Just because we have visitors today, does not mean you'll get away without a punishment for this morning Sakura"

He whispered in my ear and licked the side of my face. I nodded and opened the door and let him lead the way. I looked at him from behind, it's still hard to believe some times that this man in front of me is my master.

We made our way into the court room, and saw the Hyuuga lord waiting with an angel by his side. She had two buns on top of her head and had the biggest chocolate eyes ever.

"Uchiha, you're late"

Neji Hyuuga, the lord of the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga's border the Uchiha country so it's necessary to make sure they aren't against us. To me Neji looks like a girl in a boy's body.

"Uchiha's are never late Hyuuga"

Sasuke walked up to him and shook hands. I made my way over to the angel standing off to the side. With each step I took, I could feel Sasuke's eyes following me.

"Hello TenTen"

I greeted her with a smile. TenTen turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Sakura!"

She ran up and hugged me

"How are you Sak?"

I laughed at her giddy voice

"I'm good Ten, how are you?"

She sighed

"Alright, Neji has been troubled lately with the werewolves on the south side of our lands"

My eyes went wide

"Werewolves? Attacking? Are they insane?"

"Yes they are Sak. I wish they get it through their heads that they won't win. Neji is asking for help from the Nara clan and also from the Uzamaki clan too."

"And now let me guess, he's here to ask Sasuke to back him up too"

I felt the worry slip in my voice. Right now the Uchiha clan couldn't afford to get into a battle. There have been attacks on our villages and it's taking most of our soldiers to find out what the cause is

"Yes. You don't know how long it took me to persuade Neji to come ask Sasuke for help"

I laughed

It was a known fact in the area that Neji and Sasuke couldn't stand each other. They both wanted power and that doesn't clash pretty.

"Let me guess, with shampoo?"

She blushed

"No, sex"

My eyes widen

"TenTen!"

I gasped a little too loudly making our masters look at us

"Sakura shhh. If I haven't, we would be in a tight spot. Not every master lets their angel stay a virgin till their eighteen!"

I turned my head away. It's true, Sasuke hasn't touched me in that way. Yes he does touch me but never have we gone all the way

"I know"

I whispered

"TenTen"

A commanding voice cut through our conversation and we both turned our head to see our masters walking up to us

"Yes Neji-sama?"

TenTen fell quiet, we both did

"It's time for us to take our leave"

She nodded and gave me sad look before following Neji out the door. I tore my gaze down to the floor and then flicked my eyes over to Sasuke. Big mistake. He smirked when seen my gaze on him.

"Come Sakura"

He turned and left, leaving my no choice but to follow and I did. He led us out to the stables and mounted nightmare, his black stallion. I stopped and backed away giving him some room, but apparently he took it the wrong way. He steered nightmare over to me and grabbed my forearm. He lifted me up and made me sit bridal style. With a jerk of the reins, we took off. I buried my face into Sasuke's chest, trying to imagine I was flying. I hate riding; no I despise it more than anything in the world.

I felt Sasuke's chest rumble and then felt nightmare slow down. Once at a complete stop Sasuke put me on the ground then dismounted

"Stay here"

He orders me with a glare and disappeared into the woods leaving me in a clearing. I saw a rock and walked over to sit on it. Nightmare followed and stood near me when I sat down.

'Sasuke probably found his next feeding source'

*Snap*

I jerked my head up and looked around. I saw the bushes rustle in front of me. I felt fear seep into my veins as Sasuke's name was on the tip of my tongue ready to be screamed.

A brown huge werewolf stepped out into the clearing. My eyes widen as I stepped back slowly. The wolf snarled and his fangs gleaming. I turn and ran into the woods I could hear him thrashing behind me.

' Need to get away!'

"Ugg"

I fell face flat into the ground. I looked at my ankle and saw it caught a limb sticking out of the ground. I heard a sudden movement and snapped my head up. The wolf was less than 20 feet away from me. Terror flood my veins and as soon as I saw its feet leave the ground in a lunged for my throat a scream tore from my shaking figure

"SASUKE!"

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact…It never came. I opened my eyes and saw the wolf laying on its side to my left. Movement from the corner of my eye made me turn my head.

Sasuke….. I relaxed and laid down on the forest floor I closed my eyes but heard walking. I looked up and saw him raise his sleeve and wipe away the blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

He crouched down and put one hand under my legs and another encircling my waist. My hands automatically went around his neck.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?"

I shudder as my exposed throat came in contact with a hot breeze. Sasuke walked us back over to the clearing and set me down. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I was slammed against a tree. I cried out at the sudden force contact with the bark.

Sasuke nuzzled my neck and glided his fangs over my mark

"When will you listen to my orders Kura?"

I felt a stab of pain but then pure bliss as Sasuke drank from my throat. I could feel tiny droplets of blood run down my neck but before they could do any damage, Sasuke lapped them up with his tongue. I bit back a moan from the feeling of the wetness against my skin.

"Answer me Kura"

The feeling was gone. I looked at him and leaned back against the tree more

"The day hell freezes over"

I hissed at him. He smirked and lean down by my ear and nibbled

"I will break you Kura"

**__****__****

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it**

**~xXStarCrossed LoverXx**

****


End file.
